1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to hearing aids and, more particularly, to minimizing whistle noises caused by hearing aids.
2. Description of Related Art
Hearing aids are electroacoustic devices designed to amplify sound for the wearer, predominantly with the aim of making speech more intelligible, and to correct impaired hearing. Some of the earliest types of hearing aids were hearing trumpets. Over the years, more sophisticated types of hearing aids have been developed, such as: behind the ear (BTE), in the ear (ITE), in the canal (ITC), and body worn aids to name a few. Each of these generally involve a type of circuitry to amplify sound. Acoustic feedback can be a relatively common issue with more modern types of hearing aids.
Whistling from acoustic feedback can be caused by poor and loose fitting ear hearing aids as well as from inaccurate molds causing improper sizing of the hearing aid or misalignment of the hearing aid within the ear canal. A loose fit may develop over time as weight changes or through micro widening and loosening of the tissues of the ear canal with age. Whistling may also be experienced during selected activities where the hearing aid is more prone to shifting and motion. For example, activities that may cause loosening of the hearing aid may be sports, gymnastics, or other physical activities. Crude remedies for loose fit are strips of foam with an adhesive backing, dental strips with adhesive, lotion, putty, and so forth. Often, such remedies are insufficient, providing possibly only a temporary solution. Therefore, a new hearing aid is often the recommended solution resulting in extra costs to the user.
Although great strides have been made in hearing aids, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.